No puedo hacerlo sin ti
by Siiory
Summary: ¿Él? Capitán de la 10 división ¿Ella? Teniente de la 3 división. Se dice que los opuestos se atraen y ellos son los opuestos mas opuestos de todos. El deseo que sienten el uno por el otro es imposible de reprimir por lo que a veces ambos se unen, olvidando el "odio" mutuo que sienten. ¿No hay amor? Bueno, eso es lo que dicen pero... /ToshiroxOc/
1. Prólogo

—Admite que te gusto, venga — Abarai Ayano, la persona más pesada que conozco. Y eso que tengo de teniente a Matsumoto Rangiku…

—No me gustas, no digas tonterías

—Yo se que si— intenta molestarme con una estúpida sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

— ¡Que no me gustas! — Ayano alzo ambas manos al aire mostrando que se rendía ante nuestra discusión. Ella me mostro una pequeña sonrisa triste

—Pues yo te amo, Toshiro


	2. ¿Broma? ¿Mundo humano?

**/ / Actualizado las pequeñas faltas en la narracion y el Shikakusho de Ayano. PD: Abarai Ayano y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es de mi total propiedad, nada que ver a Tite c: / /**

— ¡Caíste! — Ayano se reía a carcajadas, sujetándose el estomago. —Oh dios, deberías haber visto tu rostro, Shiro.

Toshiro frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, una pequeña venita se le notaba en la frente y su ceja se movía levemente como si tuviera un tic. Observa a la pelirroja de ojos azules con furia, enojo.

—Ayano… ¡voy a matarte! — él se acerco a la chica lentamente, dispuesto a atacarla en cualquier momento.

¿Golpearla? No, no iba a hacer eso.

¿Besarla? Sí, claro que iba a hacer eso.

Estos dos son como el agua y el aceite, el cielo y la tierra, una fruta y una verdura, el blanco y el negro; resumiéndoles, son opuestos. Y por eso siempre peleaban. Y por eso se atraían.

Los opuestos se atraen, ¿no? Bueno, eso es lo que dice todo el mundo.

Cada vez que ellos peleaban una intensa "electricidad" se hacía presente, su atracción era mucho más fuerte y evidente que nunca, imposible de controlar. Lo descubrieron una vez, hace mucho tiempo, que estaban discutiendo como era normal, y era tan grande el enfado de Ayano que le hizo callar con un beso. Uno apasionado, lleno de deseo y lujuria. Se besaron como si su vida dependiera de ello y en medio de eso terminaron sobre la cama del joven capitán, no se detuvieron allí, se continuaban besando y tocando como si esta fuera la última vez que pudieran estar juntos, hasta que la excitación del beso llego a otro nivel donde ambos ya estaban desnudos y compartiendo sus cuerpos.  
Luego ninguno dijo nada sobre eso, no volvieron a tocar el tema y seguían como si nada. Solo que ahora ambos consiguieron una manera de poder desahogarse olvidando su odio y concentrándose en alcanzar la cima ambos juntos. Según ellos se odiaban, eso decían ante todos. Pero cuando estaban solos ambos prácticamente se arrojaban a los brazos del otro, buscando algo de emoción.

Es solo eso, sexo. Afuera de eso es odio, o lo era hasta ahora. Hasta que Ayano dijo eso.

"_Pues yo te amo, Toshiro"_

Ella nunca lo llamaba "Toshiro", siempre era "Shiro". Y ella nunca le había dado tal demostración de afecto, solo cuando estaban solos y estaban recostados en la cama de alguno de los dos intentando calmar sus ritmos cardíacos; ahí era cuando Ayano le daba un corto y tierno beso en los labios antes de vestirse con su singular Shihakushō (el uniforme de los shinigamis) y volver a sus tareas.

Ayano y Toshiro no eran una pareja, ni siquiera se decían cosas como esas. Así que escuchar a Ayano decir eso para Toshiro fue un shock, algo se movió en su interior, algo lo hizo temblar y ponerse nervioso, pensar "me ama. ¿Yo la amo?" y ponerse en la duda de si en verdad tenia sentimientos más allá del odio y de la lujuria. Claro, esos pensamientos no duraron mucho gracias a que la pelirroja comenzó a reírse al ver el rostro de este.

He inmediatamente se negó a pensar que el sentía algo romántico por aquella niñata estúpida, esa niña que lo hacía perder la cabeza y descontrolarse de un modo que nunca habría imaginado. El la odia pero la desea. Desea solo su cuerpo, según él.

Toshiro avanzo con una mirada de pantera en busca de su presa hasta Ayano, ella paro de reírse al ver como el chico comenzaba a acercarse por lo que se tenso levemente y negó con la cabeza levemente. Ella le sonrió como pudo y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—Tengo papeleo que hacer para el capitán Rose, hoy no puedo Shiro— la chica paso por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo y Toshiro alcanzo a ver un leve destello de lagrimas en los ojos de ella por lo que se giro e intento detenerla, pero Ayano no se detuvo y se libero de su agarre saliendo a correr como pudo.

¿Qué demonios sucedia? Ayano no lloraba, nunca lo hacía. Ella era la persona más alegre que conocía, podía ser que él la odiara pero no se puede negar lo obvio. Ayano es optimista, es fuerte, no se deja intimidar ni por un capitán, siempre esta sonriendo y se lleva bien con todo el mundo (menos con él, claro, y con Isshin Kurosaki pero eso es otra historia), hasta Kenpachi sonreía con su personalidad, es alguien que irradia alegría y bondad, siempre dispuesta a ayudar en todo, es divertida y traviesa, nunca sabes lo que va a hacer y es como una caja de sorpresa feliz.

El peliblanco la odia, según él, pero Ayano no es alguien débil, ella puede protegerse por sí misma. Es la primera teniente mujer que logro dominar el Bankai, pero lo más asombroso es que ella lo domino por si misma antes de solicitar unirse al 3° escuadrón (fue rápidamente aceptada por el actual capitán debido a su divertida personalidad y optimismo, además de que es increíblemente fuerte). En cuestión ella fácilmente podría ser capitán, tiene un avanzado conocimiento en Kido y su Shupo es comparable con el de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Abarai Ayano no es alguien débil, a pesar de ser la hermana menor de Abarai Renji ella fácilmente lo supera (pero ellos se llevan muy bien).

Entonces, ¿enserio estaba llorando? Quizás sean solo imaginaciones de Toshiro, debido a que este quería un poco de acción y se quedo con las ganas, quien sabe.

El niega con la cabeza quitando esas cosas de su mente y camina a paso tranquilo yendo hacia su cuartel. Cuando llega, es obvio lo que se encuentra.

Matsumoto, dormida, un montón de botellas de licor vacías y una pila enorme de papeleo que ella no termino.

Toshiro no presto atención a ello ya que su cabeza estaba en otro lado pensando en otras cosas, mejor dicho pensando en alguien.  
_Ayano…  
_No puede olvidar esa sonrisa que le dio antes de decirle que lo amaba, que luego fue una broma, no puede olvidar como se marcho y no puede evitar preguntarse si ella en realidad estaba llorando.

— ¿Capitán? Capitáaaaan… ¡Capitan Hitsugaya!— Matsumoto lo hace sobresaltarse en su asiento y volver al mundo

—Perdona Matsumoto, estaba pensando— ella se confunde. ¿Desde cuándo su capitán pedía disculpas? Y peor, ¿a ella? Se pregunta por qué no la ha regañado todavía y porque es que esta tan distraído, ella ríe internamente. Jejeje, quizás el capitán este pensando en la adorable hermanita de Renji, Ayano-chan. Sin duda que la pequeña le gusta a el capitán y ella cree que el sentimiento es mutuo, Matsumoto la ha visto observando a escondidas a su capitán y lo mismo a la inversa, su capitán la observa aunque ella cree que no lo hace apropósito, es solo un reflejo.

—Nee, capitán… ¿Cómo esta Ayano-chan?

— ¿Qué? — Toshiro se pone nervioso al escuchar el nombre de la chica y se gira bruscamente a Matsumoto quien lo observa con una expresión divertida. —Y… Y-Yo que sé.

—Capitán, estas nervioso— la chica intenta no reír ante el rostro de su capitán (quien luego de los años se volvió más alto que ella)

— ¡Claro que no! — El se levanta para hacerle frente a su teniente y ella se sobresalta. — ¡Termina ese papeleo! Como siempre te la pasas bebiendo e intentando ligar con el teniente Hisagi.

Matsumoto enrojece ante esas palabras y hace un puchero, caminando a la enorme pila de papeles e intentando leerlos.  
Toshiro decide salir y darse una vuelta, por la 3 división mejor dicho. Al llegar allí no ve a Rose por ningún lado, ¿Dónde estará el capitán? Pero si la ve a ella, parada de lado observando unos papeles con el ceño fruncido.

El se queda observándola. Su largo cabello rojo que le llega al pecho mientras esos dos mechones a sus lados que son más largos le llegan hasta el ombligo. Sus ojos azules del color del cielo. Su largo y delicado cuello. Sus pequeños hombros y sus pechos, esos que quedan incluso algo grandes para lograr caber en sus manos. Sus suaves y delgados brazos. Esa cintura que tanto le gusta acariciar. Ese trasero que ama apretar. Esas piernas que disfruta tener enroscadas a su propia cadera.

Le observa el Shihakushō, en las mangas lo tiene doblado en este momento (usualmente le queda largo de mangas) cosa que le queda hasta los codos y en su brazo izquierdo lleva la insignia de teniente de su división, en el pecho lo lleva algo abierto dejando ver el comienzo unas vendas que le cubren los senos alrededor, en la cintura lleva el usual cinturón blanco solo que sin un listón; en vez de eso tiene un broche pequeño de un arco iris, la parte de abajo no son los usuales pantalones anchos y largos de color negro, no, es una corta falda tipo colegiala que deja ver sus impresionantes piernas cubiertas por completo por las medias blancas, en sus pies lleva las usuales sandalias. En sus manos ella lleva unos guantes sin dedos hasta la muñeca, son de todos colores.

El la observa con detenimiento, y de pronto un raro sentimiento se apodera de su interior. Toshiro piensa que es el usual deseo que siente por ella, pero no, el no sabe lo que es. No lo entiende, ¿Qué está sintiendo?

Ayano gira la cabeza a la izquierda al sentirse observada y se da cuenta de que Toshiro está allí, observándola. Ella enrojece un poco pero sacude la cabeza para sacar esas sensaciones, el no puede saber lo que siente, si se da cuenta todo se acaba.

—Shiro, ¿Qué haces aquí? El capitán Rose no está, fue con Shinji a beber junto a Kyorak- digo, el comandante general— ella sacude la cabeza ante su error. Toshiro sale de su trance y asiente hacia ella, le observa el rostro buscando rastros de haber llorado pero nada, esta igual que siempre.

—Entendido, volveré luego Ayano— él se da la vuelta y comienza a marcharse, dejando a una confundida Ayano en su lugar.

— ¡Ah! ¡Shiro! — le llama y este se da vuelta, dispuesto a escucharla. —Cuando vuelvas yo probablemente no este, Renji, Rukia y yo vamos a ir al mundo humano para una misión. Creo que nos quedaremos un tiempo allí por una inestabilidad que hay…

Toshiro frunce el ceño, ¿ningún capitán? ¿y porque se tenía que ir ella igual?

—Matsumoto y yo también vamos— Ayano también frunce el ceño. Diablos, ella quería separarse un poco de él para poder pensar con claridad y calmarse un poco.

—No nos informaron nada, pensamos que no era necesario que un capitán viniera con nosotros

—Pues sí, voy a ir— él se da la vuelta y se marcha, yendo al cuartel general para pedir permiso para ir al mundo humano junto a los demás tenientes.

**/ Voy a aclararles algo: Esto sería tiempo luego de la invasión de… no voy a hacer spoiler. Esto es después del manga (ya sé que aun no acabo) y supongamos que la guerra acabo y todo salió bien (?). Los capitanes y tenientes son los mismos que en el manga actual, pero como saben /alerta spoiler/ Kira que era el anterior teniente de la 3 división murió (me dio penita :c ) por lo que aquí entra mi Oc. Ayano es la hermana menor de Renji, ella no participo en ninguna batalla puesto que se estaba graduando de la academia pero debido a los incidentes su graduación se pospuso. Ningún estudiante tuvo oportunidad de pelear y proteger en la guerra, por lo que algunos ayudaron en el 4 escuadrón al departamento médico con el Kido, Ayano era una de ellas. Luego de que todo paso, ella se pudo graduar junto a los demás y permaneció como una oficial del 4 escuadrón, aprendiendo a dominar su Shikai y más tarde el Bankai. Cuando eso sucedió ella hablo con el capitán del 3 escuadrón, Rose (el vizard), quien aun no tenía ningún teniente; le explico su habilidad y mantuvo en secreto hasta ahora el que tiene Bankai, pero todos lo saben; este la acepto por su super personalidad y amabilidad. Ahora ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de ello.  
Con el paso del tiempo Toshiro creció volviéndose más alto que Matsumoto quien mide 1.72. Ayano es un poco más baja, mide 1.70.  
En el mundo humano, los chicos tienen 20 años (Ichigo, Ishida, etc) y las parejas que estén allí van a ser a mi total criterio debido a mis gustos y eso, así que lo lamento. Va a haber Ichihime, por la sencilla razón de que (no me desagrada Rukia) Orihime me parece más novia de Ichigo, además de el increíble parecido que tiene ella con Masaki (la madre de Ichigo). Ichihime 100%. No quiero que dejen de leer por eso, porque es una pareja secundaria y casi nada va a aparecer. Luego va a haber mucho RenjixRukia (esta pareja me parece divertida xD) y MatsumotoxHisagi. Y otras parejas. Algunos quizás prefieran a Hinamori como pareja de Toshiro, pues yo no, ella no me desagrada tampoco pero me parece que está loca. Eso. No me critiquen xD Y cabe recalcar que me encanta el HitsuKarin o como sea que se diga la pareja de Toshiro y Karin 3 /**


	3. Burlas y atuendos algo diferentes

Toshiro estaba arreglando unas cosas en su escritorio y dejando las tareas para su séptimo oficial Kōkichirō Takezoe. Habían permitido su petición, si, pero eso no les impidió a los dos capitanes y al comandante general el burlarse de él y sacar conclusiones (las cuales eran ciertas pero, ñeh)

—_Comandante general, el capitán del 10° escuadrón Hitsugaya Toshiro-sama esta aquí— uno de los hombres que trabajaban en la seguridad del departamento anuncio la llegada de Toshiro, este al ser llamado camino a paso lento y con su usual cara de "poker" hasta donde estaban Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (Rose), Hirako Shinji y Syunsui Kyōraku._

— _¡Oh! Toshiro-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres beber con nosotros? — dijo el actual comandante general_

— _¡Pero si es solo un niño! —Hirako le sonrió con burla a lo que Toshiro solo cerró los puños y frunció el ceño._

—_Aunque ha crecido. Oh, el arte de crecer…— Rose estaba más que borracho, o eso parece, aunque su actitud usual siempre es así._

—_Que no soy un niño…— murmuro fastidiado Toshiro. —Vengo con una petición, comandante general. Quisiera ir al mundo humano junto a los tenientes Abarai y Kuchiki; mi teniente también nos acompañaría._

_El fue directo al grano, haciendo que los tres hombres se miraran confundidos._

—_Claro, claro. ¿Pero por cual razón?— Kyoraku accedió, bien. Pero ahora el tiene que decir sus razones…_

—_Pues porque no creo que ellos estén seguros por su cuenta, los recientes ataques sufridos en el mundo humano son bastante graves y no creo que sea necesario el que suframos tales perdidas como los Abarai y Kuchiki_

_¡Perfecto! Directo pero preciso, Toshiro está orgulloso de sí mismo._

— _¿Con cuál teniente Abarai? ¿La que tiene tetas o el que no? — Shinji estaba confundido, bueno no tanto, el ya sabe la respuesta pero quiere molestar un poco más a el joven capitán._

—_Ambos— el intento no molestarse por la manera en que Shinji pregunto eso._

—_Es verdad que Ayano-chan me lo comento, ¿así que quieres estar seguro de que mi dulce y adorable teniente este a salvo? — el capitán Rose miraba a Toshiro con una mueca graciosa, el peliblanco se puso un poco nervioso al escuchar el nombre de esta chica por la cual tiene estos… ¿sentimientos? Bah, el no tiene ni idea de lo que le sucede y la verdad es que esta demasiado frustrado por ese hecho._

—_Q-Quiero asegurarme de no perder a ningún teniente con habilidades como las de ellos_

—_Según tengo entendido los tres tenientes tienen ya su Bankai aprendido, no dominado al 100% pero a Ayano-chan no le falta demasiado— los tres intentaban no reírse de los intentos absurdos del joven capitán para sacar excusas. Todos en el Seireitei sabían de la inevitable atracción entre los dos chicos, sus constantes peleas ya eran parcialmente normales y creían que ya era cuestión de tiempo que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y terminase declarándose al otro, para luego ser una de las pocas parejas que existen en los 13 escuadrones._

—_Ya que ha accedido a mi petición tengo que preparar unas cosas, si me disculpa— Toshiro hizo una reverencia y se marcho de allí con la cara colorada del nerviosismo y del coraje por tantas bromas para su persona._

Ya le había informado a Matsumoto sobre su misión y esta al escuchar que fue nombrada "Ayano-chan" salió corriendo para donde esta estaba a hacer quien sabe que. Ya faltaba poco para que el Senkaimon (las puertas que usan los Shinigamis para entrar y salir de la Sociedad de Almas) y Toshiro ya estaba listo.

Camino fuera de su escuadrón y con Shupo se movió hasta donde se iban a abrir las puertas por el departamento de Kido, allí estaban Abarai Renji y Kuchiki Rukia. Estos al ver a su capitán se sorprendieron pero rápidamente se arrodillaron en el suelo para hacer la reverencia.

—Capitán Hitsugaya, ¿se puede saber que hace aquí?

—Vengo para ir al mundo humano, Matsumoto y yo los acompañaremos— comento directo y haciéndoles señas de que se levantaran lo cual hicieron y al momento aparecieron Ayano y Matsumoto a su lado.

—Perdón, perdón. Rangiku-chan me entretuvo agarrando ropa humana— la pelirroja fulmino con la mirada a Toshiro y le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza. Luego, sonrió burlonamente. Oh no, se viene uno de sus usuales comentarios… — ¿Qué hay, Shiro? ¿Sigues buscando a mi capitán para que te de consejos?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — el peliblanco arqueo una ceja confundido y Ayano le dio una palmadita en el hombro, negando con la cabeza.

—Está bien, no tienes que avergonzarte de ello.

—Tiene razón ella, capitán, no tiene que avergonzarse por no saber cocinar— Matsumoto le sonrió a su capitán.

— ¿De qué demonios hablan? — y las dos chicas rompieron en carcajadas.

—No me esperaba eso, que el usual serio y correcto capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya le pediría ayuda a otro capitán (que usualmente se burla de él) para cocinar algo—Toshiro cayó en cuenta que eso fue lo que Rose le dijo a las dos tenientes cuando preguntaron porque le estaba buscando el.

—Cállense y ya vámonos, las puertas están listas— Abarai (hombre) golpeo en la parte posterior de la cabeza a Ayano para que parara de reír y comenzara a caminar.

— ¡Renji! — ella hizo un puchero y luego abrazo con un brazo a su hermano, el cual le correspondió y la estrecho con fuerza junto a él. Toshiro los observaba y veía la sonrisa que Ayano tenía con Renji, esa sonrisa infantil y tierna que solo tenía con el otro teniente y cuando hacia una travesura, cuando mostraba todos sus dientes irradiando alegría…

—Capitan, la está observando muy fijamente— Matsumoto le codeo ligeramente y dijo en voz baja eso para que nadie los escuchara. El capitán enrojeció y desvió la mirada, comenzando a caminar hacia las puertas.

—Nos vamos Matsumoto, Kuchiki, Abarai, Ayano— les hizo una seña con la cabeza y todos asintieron.

— ¡Sí! — pronunciaron al unísono los tenientes caminando detrás de él.

Luego de un tiempo los cuatro tenientes y el capitán llegaron a el mundo humano, más precisamente en frente de la tienda de Urahara quien estaba fuera esperándolos.

— ¡Pero ya han llegado! Pasen, pasen, tengo sus Gigai prontos— les hizo una seña y los cinco pasaron dentro de la tienda.

— ¿Qué cuentas, Kisuke-chan? — Ayano le choco los cinco a Urahara.

—Por favor, Ayano-chan, no me llames así. Y pues nada nuevo que no sepas— ella asintió refiriéndose a los ataques repentinos que está sufriendo la ciudad. Todos entraron a sus Gigai y se cambiaron la ropa por la que Matsumoto y Ayano habían traído.

— ¿De dónde sacaron ropa? — pregunto Renji en la misma habitación donde estaba Toshiro, las chicas estaban al lado.

—La compramos la última vez que vinimos, y Rangiku me hizo traerla— contesto con un grito Ayano. — ¡No me toques el pecho!

—Es que estoy intentando que entren en la blusa, ¡pero niña que te han crecido, antes te quedaba bien esta! — Matsumoto gruño al final.

—Rangiku-san, por favor…— Rukia se escuchaba afligida.

—No quiero escuchar esta conversación, es mi hermana menor ¿saben? — Renji frunció el ceño y Toshiro también, solo que este último esta sonrojado. —Es mi hermana menor— repitió mirando a Toshiro con una ceja alzada. Renji no era un hermano mayor celoso, para nada, solo que de vez en cuando está bien advertir a los chicos que la observaban sea un capitán o no.

Toshiro hizo caso omiso a lo que Abarai le dijo por lo que salió de la habitación hasta la sala. El llevaba puesto una camisa negra de cuello en v y unos simples vaqueros azules, en sus pies llevaba unos zapatos que Urahara le dio y ya. Renji salió con una camiseta sin mangas de color verde y unos pantalones holgados negros junto con unas zapatillas deportivas y sin olvidarse de sus collares y el pañuelo que lleva en el cuello.

Pasaron unos minutos y luego la puerta de las chicas fue abierta. Kuchiki Rukia salió con un vestido sin tirantes color pastel y unas zapatillas planas beige, Renji se quedo más de lo necesario viéndola y cuando se dio cuenta volteo el rostro.

— ¿N-No había algo mas… largo? — pregunto cuando Rukia se le paro al lado.

—Esto es lo que me dieron las chicas para ponerme, Renji— ella sonrió inocentemente y le guiño un ojo a Matsumoto dándole a entender que su plan había funcionado. Pues claro que si, Rukia quería gustarle a Renji más que nada en el mundo y ver esa reacción por su parte le hizo sentir esperanza.

Matsumoto Rangiku lleva puesto una corta falda de color purpura junto a una escotada blusa floreada de un lila más claro, en sus pies lleva unos tacones negros altos. Bueno, si Hisagi la viera ahora de seguro que lo último que quisiera hacer con ella seria conversar…

Y por ultimo y no menos importante (ya que es nuestra dulce protagonista), Abarai Ayano está utilizando una blusa negra ajustada con mangas que le queda por arriba del ombligo dejando ver la parte inferior del tatuaje que lleva en todo el estomago como centro, parte del pecho y vientre, arriba de la blusa lleva un chaleco azul de jean algo gastado y pequeño. En las piernas lleva unos shorts también de jean negros y para complementar el atuendo lleva unas botas marrones con medias a rayas que le llegan hasta antes de las rodillas.

Wo, wo, wo. Esto es demasiado para Toshiro, esta mas que soprendido… Estupefacto se podria decir, si, eso. Observa a Ayano de arriba hacia abajo como si no pudiera creerlo y lo único que logra salir de su boca es un suspiro.

Ayano dio un giro sobre sí misma. — ¿Qué tal?

— ¿No tenias otra cosa? — intento sonar indiferente el peliblanco, mientras desviaba la mirada hasta una pared lejana.

—Por mi está bien, Rangiku-chan se viste peor que yo— sonríe Ayano

— ¿¡Disculpa!? Si no fuera por mí ambas irían vestidas horriblemente y para nada atractivas— la rubia fingió estar ofendida pero sonreía ante las caras de asombro de ambos chicos al ver a sus respectivas "enamoradas".

—Rangiku-san, por favor, Chappy nunca pasa de moda— la pelinegra hace un puchero. Matsumoto no la dejo ponerse algo del adorable conejito, según ella no sabe nada de la moda…  
Oh, la acción de Rukia no paso desapercibida por parte de el pelirrojo Abarai, este volvió a sonrojarse y un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza; de verdad quería morder ese labio por su cuenta.

—Bueno, me voy yendo, quiero visitar a alguien— Ayano salió corriendo de la tienda y los demás chicos la siguieron, Toshiro tomo su mano impidiéndoselo. Rápidamente se la soltó a notar la acción.

— ¿No crees que deberías cambiarte? — Oh, no estaba celoso, para nada…

—Esto está bien, idiota, ¿verdad Renji? — le pregunto a su hermano con una sonrisa. Este al ser nombrado se la devolvió.

—Claro que si, se ve bien— se alzo de hombros restándole importancia y continúo en su tarea de mirar de reojo a la Kuchiki.

Toshiro gruño frustrado.

—Nos vemos tonto, no me extrañes— Ayano le guiño un ojo y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía con el Gigai del mundo humano

—Lo primero que ella va a hacer siempre cada vez que vengamos al mundo humano será ir a la casa de Isshin-san— Matsumoto suspiro con una sonrisa y observo a su capitán. —Venga capitán, vamos nosotros también. ¿Ustedes vienen, Renji, Rukia?

—Nah, vamos a caminar por ahi— le respondió la chica mientras arrastraba a Renji en la dirección contraria de la casa de los Kurosaki. — ¡Saludos a Ichigo por nuestra parte!

— ¡Dile que luego iremos! — se terminaron de despedir y desaparecieron al doblar en una esquina.

—Vámonos— le dijo su capitán antes de emprender camino a casa de los cuatro Kurosaki.

**/ / Holis, aquí está el segundo (o tercer) capítulo. En mi perfil voy a dejar el link para que vean el tatuaje de Ayano; la parte central donde no hay nada es donde iría el ombligo. Agradecería si entraran y lo vieran pues me tome la molestia de editar un tatuaje de internet y crear una imagen para que ustedes vean como me lo imagino.**

**PD: ¿Han visto lo que dice la portada? :3 Es muy bonito y una amiga me ayudo a poner la frase cuando le conté mas o menos de que iba la historia. (Dato curioso: Los ojos de la imagen de abajo en realidad eran verdes y con Paint Normal se los edite y los cambie a azul. ¡Alabado sea el Paint! No soy muy buena editando pero con Paint todo es posible, ¿verdad que no se nota?**

**Bueno ya, ¡repito que el link está en la descripción de mi perfil!, adiós~**


	4. Familia Kurosaki

Veamos, Renji y Rukia están paseando por el mundo humano. Matsumoto y Toshiro están caminando con calma. Y por último, Ayano está entrando a la casa de los Kurosaki.  
Vamos a centrarnos en nuestra protagonista.

Ayano entra a la clínica Kurosaki con total normalidad y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. — ¡Familia Kurosaki!

Un par de minutos después los cuatro y la casi Kurosaki estaban frente de ella luciendo confundidos.

— ¡Tía Aya! — Yuzu se arrojo a sus brazos con entusiasmo, a pesar de que ahora tiene 16 años al igual que Karin ninguna ha cambiado en lo mas mínimo. Ayano le sonrió con dulzura y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Hola, Yuzu

Yuzu la soltó y luego Karin se acerco a ella, Ayano le sonrió y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo maternal.

—Karin, me gusta tu cabello así

—Tía Aya, que bueno que hayas venido a visitarnos

Karin se había dejado el cabello largo hasta la espalda al igual que Yuzu. Ambas se sonrieron antes de separarse y Ayano se centro en la pareja que tenía delante, veía como sostenían sus manos y la observaban con una sonrisa.

—Oh por dios, ¿no puedes venir a abrazar a tu tía, Ichigo?

El pelinaranja soltó la mano de su pareja y abrazo, mejor dicho apachurro, a Ayano.

—Enserio, te tardaste. Quería darte la noticia— murmuro Ichigo mientras la soltaba y llamaba a la chica detrás de el.

Ayano le sonrió a la joven mujer de ojos grises y le dio un abrazo. —Mira, te dije que era cuestión de tiempo, Orihime-chan

Orihime le sonrió con timidez a la pelirroja y le correspondió lentamente. —Ayano-san, un gusto volver a verte

—Por favor, dentro de poco vas a ser una Kurosaki y los niños Kurosaki son todos mis sobrinos, puedes llamarme Aya

—Está bien, Aya-san

Ayano rodo los ojos y dejo ir a la pelinaranja que luego se situó al lado de su prometido; ella sonrió al verlos juntos… Oh dios, ellos le recordaban tanto a cómo eran Isshin y Masaki, Ayano parpadeo las lagrimas repentinas que sentía. Sintió una mano en su hombro y giro la cabeza a la derecha, donde Isshin le sonreía amigablemente, Ayano quito la mano de su hombro.

—Isshin, lo único bueno que puedo decirte es lo mismo de siempre. Criaste bien a los niños de Masaki, debo admitirlo a pesar de que me caigas mal

—Bueno, Gracias Ayano-chan— le respondió melancólico el padre de la familia Kurosaki.

Ella camino hasta donde estaba el altar familiar y descansaba la foto de Masaki, se arrodillo frente a este y junto ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Saki-chan, hola. Vine por un tiempo para investigar algo; ya sabes, trabajo de Shinigami. Bueno, la última vez que vine fue hace un año y me olvide de decirte, ¡soy la teniente de la 3 división! Jajaja, si estuvieras aquí probablemente me gritarías por haber olvidado decirte algo tan importante. Dejando eso de lado, tus hijos han crecido mucho… Karin y Yuzu ya son tan hermosas como lo eras tú a su edad, e Ichigo se va a casar; ¡Por favor! Si en algún momento me hubieran dicho que ese tonto que tienes por hijo se iba a casar con aquella preciosura de Orihime no te hubiera creído.

Sabes, ella se parece mucho a ti. Me recuerda como eras y cuando sonríe es como el sol, siento que estas más cerca de nosotros… ¡Tampoco sabe cocinar al igual que tú! Pero ya, aprenderá con el tiempo tal cual y te paso a ti. Me sorprende, ¿sabes? De tal palo tal astilla, Ichigo es igual a su padre en todo incluso en las mujeres. Hablando de eso, sigo sin llevarme bien con Isshin aunque él lo intente; sé que lo intenta pero digamos que sigo un poco resentida por el pasado, se que fue hace mucho pero creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo, después de todo ahora ya no le insulto tanto como antes. Te diré algo, apuesto que el estúpido de tu marido está escuchando y no importa, pero yo puedo ver el porqué lo elegiste a él y sé que es un buen hombre. ¡No lo voy a repetir! Creo que solo me falta una cosa que decirte… ¿recuerdas mi palabra prohibida? ¿La que de niñas era innombrable? Bueno, ahora ya no es tan innombrable; digamos que al fin ha sucedido y ahora entiendo todo lo que decías cuando apenas conociste al idiota. Pero no es mutuo, eso es… no importa. Ya no tengo nada más que decirte, nos vemos Saki-chan, te quiero.

Ayano termina sus palabras para Masaki con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, ella gira la cabeza y allí están todos mas Matsumoto y Toshiro. Isshin le dio la espalda y se froto los ojos intentando sacar las lágrimas que repentinamente le salieron, Karin abrazo a Yuzu quien sollozaba bajito e Ichigo abrazaba de lado a Orihime con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Matsumoto solo observaba conmovida la escena y Toshiro solo observaba a Ayano.

—Vamos Isshin, no seas llorón. Ya era tiempo de un cambio después de todo han pasado 18 años desde que te odio y 11 desde que Masaki murió, tenía que madurar un poco— Ayano sonríe un poco. —Bueno, ¿vamos a cocinar algo chicas? — les hizo una seña a todas las mujeres para que la siguieran, Matsumoto levanto la mano.

— ¡Ahora voy! Quiero saludar a mi viejo capitán

Ayano asintió y se fue con Orihime y las mellizas a la cocina dejando a Ichigo, Isshin, Matsumoto y Toshiro solos.

— ¿Qué es eso de "viejo capitán", Rangiku-chan? — Isshin le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Matsumoto mientras sonreía, olvidando las pocas lágrimas que había soltado hace unos minutos.

—Si estas viejo, Isshin-san— le respondió Matsumoto mientras le daba un golpe en las costillas y se libraba del brazo.

—Todo el mundo expresa su cariño hacia mí con golpes— murmuro sobándose el lugar golpeado. Centro su vista en Toshiro. — ¡Toshiro-kun! Mira, si ya has crecido y todo

—Es obvio que en algún momento iba a crecer, han pasado décadas desde que dejaste la Sociedad De Almas— apretó los puños enfadado.

—Toshiro, no te enfades. Es normal hacer este tipo de observaciones —Ichigo le sonrió burlón.

—Cállate Kurosaki. Cambiando de tema, sigo sin entender qué relación tiene Ayano con Masaki Kurosaki, ¿eran amigas antes de que Ayano fuera shinigami?

Isshin negó con la cabeza. —De antes, antes de que Ayano muriese. Cuando estaba viva

— ¿E-Es eso… siquiera posible? — Toshiro y Matsumoto se alarmaron, confundidos.

— ¿Ayano-chan recuerda su vida humana?

—Lo hace, ella murió cuando tenía 24 años y Masaki uno más que ella creo. Eran amigas de la infancia… Ayano murió por culpa de un Hollow, ella tenía algo de poder espiritual debido a la cercanía con Masaki, el Hollow la encontró y la lastimo seriamente pero logro escapar no sabemos cómo, finalmente murió desangrándose en un parque de camino a aquí. Cuando se hizo un plus (fantasma) encontró a Masaki unas semanas después, Ichigo en ese entonces tenía seis o siete años y las niñas aun eran bebes, nosotros no teníamos ni idea de que ella había muerto. Cuando Masaki la vio estaba jugando con Ichigo en el parque, recuerdo que Masaki lloro por días durante las noches…

— ¿Cómo llego a la sociedad de almas?

—Tampoco se mucho de eso, según me conto Urahara el mismo hollow que la hizo morir la volvió a atacar siendo un plus y casi la devora de no ser por un Shinigami que la salvo, este la envió a la sociedad de almas y allí fue donde Ayano-chan encontró que Renji era un Shinigami y ella decidió convertirse en uno también. De allí en adelante creo que se los deberá contar ella

—Creo que nunca sucedió esto, que un Shinigami recuerde su vida humana— Toshiro frunció el ceño pensativo.

—Debe de ser horrible— murmuro Matsumoto.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunto Ichigo.

—Es que, recordar todas las cosas que hiciste… a tu familia, amigos, trabajo, tu vida pasada… Sería triste, podrías querer volver a esos tiempos y decir miles de cosas que no dijiste, hacer todo lo que no pudiste— Ichigo asintió dándole la razón a Matsumoto.

— ¡Oigan! Hicimos licuados, ¿quieren? — Ayano asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa. —Menos para Isshin y Shiro, ellos no recibirán nada rico de mi— les saco la lengua y volvió la cabeza a adentro. Todos rieron y caminaron hasta la cocina donde ellas habían preparado los batidos.

Toshiro sonrió para sí mismo, ¿nada de nada? Oh, por favor, él incluso conoce el cuerpo de Ayano mejor que ella misma…

**/ / Esto es nuevo, ¿yo? ¿Subiendo dos capítulos seguidos? Apláudanme, vamos. ¿Por qué no me invitaron a los Oscars? Please… / /**


	5. No le odio

Ya es de tarde y los shinigamis que llegaron esta mañana están en el que era el apartamento de Orihime (era puesto que se mudo a la casa de los Kurosaki, planeando que luego de la boda ambos compraran una casa). El apartamento cuenta de dos habitaciones y ahora las cinco personas están decidiendo quien duerme donde.

—Que sea simple, chicas en la grande y chicos en la pequeña— propuso Rukia luego de un largo rato de discusiones.

— ¡Pero les digo que yo duermo en un futon en la sala! — grito Rangiku con un puchero.

— ¿Y por qué harías eso Matsumoto? — comento fastidiado Toshiro.

—Pues porque así Renji y Rukia comparten una habitación y Ayano y tu otra— dijo con todo de obviedad.

— ¿¡Y yo por qué querría dormir en la misma habitación que el idiota!? — nuestra protagonista enrojeció un poco, a diferencia de Renji y Rukia que están como tomates, y fulmino con la mirada a el capitán.

— ¿A quién le dices idiota, idiota? — Toshiro se cruzo de brazos y se acerco a ella.

—Pues a mi hermano no, así que obviamente a ti— Ayano se cruzo también de brazos y enfrento a Toshiro.

—Entonces chicas por un lado y chicos por el otro— concluyo Renji con una sonrisa divertida. —Ahora veamos, ¿Quiénes se encargan de la cena?

—Los chicos— dijeron rápidamente las tres chicas.

— ¿¡Y por qué!?

—A ver, Renji, Rukia y yo vamos a ir a comprar las cosas al centro mientras que Ayano-chan y el capitán acomodan todas las cosas por aquí, cada uno puede armar la habitación y eso— al mismo tiempo que Rangiku decía esto, tomaba su cartera y arrastraba a Rukia y Renji con ella. —Volvemos en cuatro horas

Y eso fue lo último que se escucho decir a la teniente.

Se fueron y volverían a las 9 pm mínimo.

Ayano y Toshiro están solos

Eso significa…

Oie zi

(— ¡Narrador! ¡Un poco de seriedad! —)

Bueno, bueno; ignoren eso.

La joven pelirroja resoplo al ver desaparecer a sus amigos, ¡la dejaron sola con el amargado!

— ¡Matsumoto! — grito el capitán con el rostro rojo del enfado.

— ¿Sabías que siempre que gritas eso cuando Rangiku-chan se va, ella nunca te escucha?

—Cállate enana, ¿no tienes otra cosa más importante que hacer?

—Disculpa, pero que ahora seas más alto que yo por unos cinco centímetros no me hace enana. Te recuerdo que antes era más alta que tu

—Eras, eras. Ahora eres más baja, que lastima— le sonrió con diversión el peliblanco.

—Estúpido

—Tonta

—Inmaduro

— ¿¡Inmaduro yo!? ¿¡Que acaso no te das cuenta de tu actitud!?

—Maldito pedazo de mier-

Toshiro levanto a Ayano por las caderas y la alzo en el aire, apretándola contra su cuerpo, y camino hasta una pared mientras la besaba con fiereza y la apoyaba contra allí. El cuerpo de Ayano reacciono rápidamente ante el contacto y le correspondió con el mismo, o con incluso mayor, deseo que Toshiro, con sus piernas se aferro al cuerpo del chico y le saco la camiseta con rapidez; al igual que siempre.

—Eres un idiota— murmuro entre el beso Ayano.

—Tú no te quedas atrás— gruño Toshiro con voz ronca.

Ambos continuaron besándose, Toshiro acariciaba las largas piernas de Ayano y le sacaba al mismo tiempo la ropa. Trasladaron sus caricias hacia el sofá donde ahora Ayano era la que estaba arriba, ofreciéndole al chico la vista perfecta de una diosa. Ella en sujetador y con el cabello revuelto, sus mejillas con un leve rubor y esa atmosfera cargada de deseo le daba un aire perfecto.

Y de los besos calientes pasaron a los ardientes, para luego alcanzar los necesitados.

…

Ayano le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego sonreír con ternura por breves momentos, tan breves que a Toshiro le pareció que no había sucedido, hasta que volvió a su actitud normal y se levanto de arriba de él y camino lejos del sofá con el cuerpo descubierto (la vergüenza quedo lejos hace tiempo) donde su sostén yacía tirado en el suelo. Toshiro se recostó a lo largo en el sofá y cruzo sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza, observando a la majestuosa figura de Ayano alejarse unos pocos metros; el aun no tenia apuro por vestirse, quedaba hora y media para que los demás llegaran, si es que Rangiku decidiera volver cuando dijo.

—Ayano— le llamo.

— ¿Qué sucede Shiro? — esta se prendió el sostén y camino hasta donde se encontraban sus otras prendas, vistiéndose lentamente. Cuando luego de unos minutos termino, se acerco a donde estaba Toshiro y le tiro su ropa.

— ¿Recuerdas tu vida antes de morir? — Ayano se sorprendió por las palabras de él, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Y como si le hubiera leído la mente le contesto. — Kurosaki Isshin me dijo

Ella frunció el ceño. Isshin no podía quedarse callado, siempre hablando de más.

—Sí, la recuerdo como si nunca hubiera dejado de ser humana— luego de unos minutos de larga espera ella se peino con los dedos el cabello.

— ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé— mintió, si, pero no le podía decir nada. Toshiro pareció creerle.

—Por eso conoces a los Kurosaki— el comenzó a vestirse.

—Sí, era la mejor amiga de Masaki

— ¿Por qué odias a Isshin?

— ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

—Tengo curiosidad— alzo los hombros.

—Porque el alejo a Masaki de mi. Cuando ellos comenzaron a verse, Isshin era lo único que Masaki nombraba. "Isshin-san esto" "Isshin-san lo otro". Y ni te cuento cuando comenzaron a salir, ella era mas feliz de lo que alguna vez fue, pero se distancio de mi y mucho.

—Esa no es razón para odiar a alguien— Toshiro frunció el ceño

—No lo entiendes, Masaki era lo único que tenia. Era mi mejor amiga y la única, durante mi adolescencia mis padres estaban en otra ciudad en casa de mis abuelos porque la muerte de mi hermano los dejo devastados, y él había muerto años atrás. Ellos no se recuperaron hasta que cumplí los 19, cuando volvieron y me pidieron perdón. Masaki era quien me ayudaba…

Toshiro termino de abrocharse los pantalones y dio unos pasos hacia delante, le acaricio la cabeza a Ayano y esta suspiro.

—No es como si de verdad lo odiara, solo estaba un poco disgustada con él y fingía estarlo. El siempre intento y aun lo intenta, caerme bien.

**/ Un capitulo corto, pero totalmente AyaShiro :3 /**


End file.
